Amnesia
by BroadwayObsessions
Summary: Enjolras can't get over the fact that his girlfriend, Éponine, left him. It's been a year since their break-up and he misses her more than anything. A one-shot based on the song 'Amnesia' by 5 Seconds of Summer.


**AN: Hi, first of all I didn't abandon my story. I was just in the mood to write another thing, but it's also Enjonine.** **It may not be the best since I'm not very good at writing one-shots, but I hope you like it.**

Enjolras was broken hearted. He still couldn't believe that his girlfriend left him. It's been a year since this incident happened, but it hurt as if it was just some minutes ago.

Éponine was his everything. And now she had disappeared from his life. He felt empty without her and tried to distract himself by pretending she's still here. But when he's awake, reality set back in.

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

On her birthday, he drove to their favorite place where they always relaxed or just did silly things. Only one thing was different today: she wasn't with him.

 _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted_

 _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Every now and then he asked Éponine's friends how she's doing. The answer was always, "She's fine. Don't worry about her."

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

 _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

Every morning he wrote her a sweet text. And he still did, but she didn't read them anymore.

 _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

 _I_ _f what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _Cause I'm not fine at all_

Enjolras often asked himself, how it could happen that Éponine broke up with him. He loved her more than everything, and she seemed to love him too...

 _I_ _remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

And how he remembered that day. Éponine told him she had to move away and a long-distance relationship wouldn't work. Suddenly she burst into tears and whispered, "I'm sorry, Enjolras." and kissed him one last time.

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

 _Cause I'm not fine at all_

And he'll never be fine until she comes back.

 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

 _I_ _'ll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

In the time of their relationship, Éponine always sent him pictures of them. He looked at every single one of them, wishing it could be the same right now.

 _And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

 _I_ _t hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

Since she left him, it's hard to find him outside his house. Grantaire often visited him at home to tell him she's okay, which made Enjolras only sadder than he already was.

 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

 _I_ _t's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how_ _could you be fine?_

Sometimes he doubted if their relationship ever existed.

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I_ _remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

They made so many plans together and now they are shattered.

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

He kept his and Éponine's room exactly how it was when they lived together. There were lots of memories in the whole house. Not only were there pictures of the couple in every single room. Even when Enjolras was just standing in the kitchen for example, he remembered hugging Éponine from behind while she was cooking.

 _If today I woke up with you right beside me_

 _Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

 _I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

 _And you'd never slip away_

 _And you'd never hear me say_

He hoped to wake up from this nightmare someday and see Éponine lying next to him. But that's probably never going to happen.

 _I_ _remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

He was sitting at the edge of the fountain in which Éponine always pushed him. Lonely, sad, and without a companion.

 _Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _No, I'm really not fine at all_

 _Tell me this is just a dream_

 _'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. As he saw that it was only Cosette, he was a bit disappointed. "Enjy, look who I have here!"

Behind Cosette stood a pretty brunette with hazel eyes. "No, it can't be!" Enjolras gasped.

"'Jolras!" The brunette squealed.

It was her: Éponine. Enjolras couldn't believe his eyes. Confused, he stood up. Éponine jumped into his arms with so much power that he nearly fell into the fountain. "Where have you been? You never told me where you're going." Enjolras asked.

"I was in New York. You won't believe how wonderful it is there! I have to take you there!" Éponine swarmed.

"How come you're here?"

"It's my birthday! I just had to visit you. Since I couldn't find you at home, I thought you'd be at our favorite place."

"I missed you more than you could possibly believe. Did you read my texts?"

"I have a new phone. My old one was overrun by a car on Times Square. Right on the first day in America..."

"Oh, that's why you didn't answer... But why did you come back? Don't you have a new boyfriend?"

Éponine looked shocked. "How could I? Well, the guys in New York are really handsome, but no one's better than you. Though I've made friends with many people there."

"So... You still love me?"

"Of course!" Éponine's expression turned sad. "But you don't love me, do you?"

Enjolras answered her question with a long passionate kiss that caught up for one year. After their lips seperated, Éponine smiled at him. "That's the best birthday present ever!"


End file.
